


An Unlikely God

by white_cross_b



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_cross_b/pseuds/white_cross_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you God?" Farfarello asked, and Nagi finally did look up. He blinked in surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unlikely God

What is it, Farfarello?” Nagi asked. He didn’t bother looking up from his computer monitor. He was trying to hack into Bombay’s computer to see what the assassin was up to. It was strictly unofficial, and he wasn’t particularly interested in what Weiß was doing -- he just wanted to know if Bombay was dating anyone. It was pathetic, he knew, but that didn’t stop him from breaking into the other kid’s e-mail account to see what Bombay was up to when he wasn’t hurling darts at Nagi in the middle of the night.

“Are you God?” Farfarello asked, and Nagi finally did look up. He blinked in surprise.

“What?”

“Are you God?” Farfarello repeated, his eye gleaming yellow in the dim light from the hallway. “Or were you sent from God?”

“I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about, as usual,” Nagi snorted. He turned back to his computer, where he’d finally discovered an interesting message: _Omi_ was supposed to be meeting a classmate for coffee after school to go over some notes from class. Was that code for something else?

“That Schrient girl,” Farfarello continued, much to Nagi’s dismay. Why couldn’t he stalk Bombay in private, for fuck’s sake? And he really didn’t want to be talking about Tot right now. It was embarrassing.

“You brought her back to life,” Farfarello said softly, almost reverently. Yeah, Nagi should have known he wasn’t going to get out of this one. No one had actually brought it up after it had happened, though, and Nagi had been too upset that his teammates had left him behind that night to mention anything himself. No matter how great his powers were, he was expendable to Crawford for disobeying orders, just like anyone else. That knowledge was far worse than the slap in the face Crawford had given him.

“What is it that you want?” Nagi asked, turning away from the computer. He stopped and  gaped. He could smell it somehow, coming off Farfarello in waves._ Lust_. Farfarello actually wanted _him_. Or maybe he wanted to fuck God; Nagi wasn’t sure. In the twisted direction he assumed his future would take, sex with Farfarello wasn’t exactly something that had crossed his mind. Nagi wanted… Well, he certainly wasn’t going to get what he really wanted. He didn’t want to die a virgin, and with the way things were going, dying didn’t seem to be out of the realm of possibility. Besides, Nagi had watched enough internet porn to know how everything worked.

“Come in and close the door,” Nagi said softly. As the door snicked shut, Nagi moved away from the computer to sit on his bed. He looked at Farfarello warily. “All right,” he said, “just don’t cut me, okay?”

Farfarello pulled his stiletto out of its sheath and laid it carefully on Nagi’s desk.

It had hurt, just like Nagi had expected it to. Farfarello had bit him while Nagi fucked him, hard enough that the toothmarks bled, and he wasn’t God or an angel, or anything divine. He was just a boy fucking the devil, and somehow that seemed right.


End file.
